Prologue: Sherlock vs. Moriarty
This is how the prologue goes in Ryan, Thomas and Crash Meet Sherlock Gnomes. film starts with a gnome hoping onto a book with a Sherlock Holmes title on it Gnome: Welcome. You are just in time to hear our story. An epic detective adventure. Sherlock Holmes. The greatest... gnome pops up Gnome 2: Hey, I know, let's do Gnomeo and Juliet instead. Gnome: Yeah, we've already done that. Gnome 3: Hey, I know, Game of Gnomes. Storm and Evil Rianna shoes up Jetson Storm: Say. I think we can do Gnompage. Gnome 2: Or the Gnome Ranger. Gnome: No! We are doing this. Sherlock Holmes. The greatest detective of all time. And ours will be the best ever. Because our Sherlock is a... Evil Rianna: Hey, we could do Beauty and the Gnome. Or, Spider-Man: Gnomecoming. Gnome: No! Gnome 2: Let's do the Twilight Gnome. Gnome: No! Evil Rianna: Or how about Gnomeo and Juliet: Equestria Gnomes? Gnome: No! Jetson Storm: Oh. How about Transformers: Power of the Gnomes? Gnome 3: Or Indiana Gnomes! Gnome: No! BECAUSE OUR SHERLOCK IS A GARDEN GNOME! HE'S A GARDEN GNOME, OKAY?! Jetson Storm: Oh. Why didn't you just say so? At least we can help him piece of cake. Evil Rianna: Heh. Undertow's voice Lots of luck. Gnome: sighs Prepare for a tale of suspense, intrigue and mystery. Two Gnomes: Ooh. Mystery. Evil Rianna: Prepare for... Gnome: Sherlock Gnomes. scene then changes to a museum where Sherlock Gnomes and Watson are standing under a bench Sherlock Gnomes: The final clue, Watson. The kidnapped gnomes are in the museum. Watson: And seconds away from being smashed! Sherlock Gnomes: We shall see about that. enter the museum. Watson goes to free the capture gnomes, who are glued to the ground by jam, whilst Sherlock climbs onto a dinosaur skeleton Sherlock Gnomes: Show yourself, Moriarty. on a crate Moriarty: Oh, Sherlock. How can I resist a request like that? himself Ta-da! Here I am! Your favorite evil pie mascot. Though I said evil, I do quite sad films. I'm very complex. Don't try and get me. Sherlly. Can I call you that? You are just in time to see these gnomes go extinct. fall, nearly hitting the gnomes and Watson as he tries to free one of them Sherlock Gnomes: This stops now, Moriarty. Moriarty: Oh. Be honest, Sherlock. You enjoy our little game as much as I do. a photo with a cellphone of his Sherlock Gnomes: This is no game. I am the sworn protector of London's garden gnomes. Moriarty: If you are the sworn protect of the city's gnomes then I am their sworn destroyer. And we will keep playing this little game, Sherlock, until I crush every last gnome in London. Sherlock Gnomes: I'll stop you until the day I die. Moriarty: Ooh. Lightbulb moment. What is it? Oh. Today’s that day. Come, Sherlock. Come and dance with me! at Sherlock, yelling charges from the opposite direction and the two fight on top of the skeleton. Moriarty manages to knock Sherlock off but Sherlock grabs Moriarty's rolling pin and throws him to the ground Moriarty: Ow. up No! skeleton starts falling apart Moriarty: Fudge Buckets! is seemingly crushed beneath it as Sherlock runs across it to get to safety Watson: Sherlock! him his walking stick, which Sherlock uses a grappling hook to lower himself safely to the ground cheering gnomes surround Sherlock watches Sherlock Gnomes: No thanks needed. It is my sworn duty to protect you. No hugs. Oh, Watson? Watson: Yes, Sherlock? Sherlock Gnomes: Yours, I believe. Watson his walking stick picks it up and watches Sherlock. Sherlock then turns to the skeleton, a piece of Moriarty has broken off Sherlock Gnomes: It's over, Watson. With Moriarty gone, London is once again safe for all garden gnomes. screen then [[Category:Scenes] Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan